1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle rack, and more particularly to a modular bottle rack that is laterally assembled by multiple modular units.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In our daily lives, especially in the kitchen, many bottles are used for containing seasoning or sauces. These bottles may be dumped due to an improper touch during cooking processes when the bottles are not arranged in order such that the cooking environment is polluted and need to be cleaned. Another place we may use various bottles for containing solutions, such as spray cleaning solution, is the garage.
Whether the kitchen or the garage, the bottles have a common feature that is a round cross-section. In other words, the bottles may roll everywhere. At best, the bottle(s) cannot be easily found; at worst, a person may fall when stepping on a bottle. In view of this, an elongated bottle rack is marketed. The conventional bottle rack has a groove for partially receiving the bottles. However, the depth of the groove in the conventional bottle rack is fixable. As a result, the bottle cannot be easily found when the bottle is short and the bottle may lose balance when the bottle is tall.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional bottle rack.